Chance to change things
by karamelkaz
Summary: Naruto is given a chance to change the past. To save leave and to make himself live in the end so he goes back in time and well, that's for meto know and you to find out! Enjoy, my friends! ENJOY!


Haya guys, Karamel here. I deleted my last story because it was not getting any where, sorry. This should be MUCH better! I might re-do 'Being Normal' but for now let's stick with this. Kay? I know I said many things but since the move, IT'S GONE CRAZY! So yeah, Sorry about that though!

This is a Naruto FanFic and i'm Karamel and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Anime/Manga but I might someday! Keep an eye out for me! Kay?

* * *

The flash continued. It filled his sight. Suddenly, he heard some sort of in-human sound. And then, he was gone.

The scenery came back and to his amazement, he was back in the village of the Hidden Leaves. Where he was born and raised. The place he had always called home. Without a warning, some sort of rumbling came from outside the village. Naruto knew that Chakra. 'Kurama' were the words he muttered. Yes, he had been sent back 16 years ago to when the Nine Tailed fox unleashed his attack on the Leaf Village.

"DAD!" Naruto heard the young voice of his old sensi, Iruka who had taught him in the Academy.

Naruto knew what do do. He had to go to the kyuubi and stop it. He might be able to save his dad then! Yes, that's what he shall do. And he did it. Well he tried and maybe, he succeeded. The gripping sound of naruto's shoes could be heard as he jumped from tree to tree. As he jumped past, people would think that he, Naruto, was their fourth hogake, Minato Namikaze. I mean, after all, he was his son. Finally, Naruto got to his destination.

"Dad!" Naruto called out as he neared close to his father.

Minato turned round to look at the boy calling him his father. He thought that this, **_Child_ **was mistaking him for someone else or was talking to someone else. After all, Minato had just became a father. There was no way that this, this, _**sixteen year old **_could be his son. NO WAY! Minato turned his head back towards the Kyuubi and started to perform a Justu.

"Nooooo! Don't hurt Kurama! Stop it! I, your son and his Jinchuuriki, want you to stop! Please dad! STOP!" Naruto's voice rattled on.

"Who? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! And who? WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU MUMBLING ON ABOUT?! I'm trying to save the village from the stupid NINE TAILED FOX and you just COME AND SAY THAT YOU'RE HIS STUPID JINCHUURIKI! Who on EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! NO-ONE IS GOING TO STOP AND NOT TRY TO SAVE THE VILLAGE!" Minato had had enough. Who was this kid to come and say, to come an lie to his face.

Naruto hung his head in shame of his father. He had thought that his father was a nice and in-selfish person but, NO! HE had to go and scream at Naruto in the face just because he was telling the truth. Naruto had formed a bond with Kurama and wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, in the past nor future! What had he been thinkig wanting to destroy his best friend, Kurama?

Suddenly, Naruto felt the familiar feel of Kurama's chakra. He smiled. He love this power as it proved the friendship he shared with the Kyuubi. Naruto glanced at his father who had his mouth wide open in shock.

"B-b-b-bu-bu-t-t-t-t h-h-o-o-ow-ow-ow?" Minato's voice stuttered.

"Dad. I come from the future. Where you died. The Leaf was Destroyed by someone going by the name as Obito Uchiha-" Naruto started.

"Obito? My Obito? But he died years ago!" Minato interupted.

"Or so you say. Look, Many people died and I came to change that. You are going to fight a masked man. Obito is that masked man. Look. YOU MUST FIGHT HIM. Make sure you do. Tell mum I love her and that, that, Look. Just tell her not to save my life. Naruto's life, okay? I'm Naruto, your son and don't try and savve me as well because I don't want you to die. OKay? Don't die because...because...I died.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but it's just an intro. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you read "Being Normal", do you think this story is better? I'll be uploading every now and again but a LEAST once a week. Okay?


End file.
